Crystal Leaves
by Nefreia
Summary: Finding out that Sesshoumaru has been lost in the woods is one thing, but when he seems to have lost his memory... Wait, what? Kagome has to make him remember what he has forgotten? Pah, good luck with that.
1. Chase of the Goose

**Disclaimer :** I do not not not own Inuyasha... -sigh- I guess that doesn't sound any better than if I just said 'I do not own Inuyasha'. Dern...

**Summary :** Finding Sesshoumaru hurt in the woods is one thing, but when he seems to have lost his memory... Wait, what!? Kagome has to make him remember what he has forgotten? Pah, good luck with that.

**A/N :** This is my first Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing-- my first Inuyasha fanfic actually-- and I was/am still a little hesitant to do this. 1) I don't have much of a clue as to where I'm heading with this, 2) I do NOT want to give Sesshoumaru any bad credit with OOCness or something. Anyhoo, the beginning is sort of the epilogue to wrap up the original story and prologue to start my own! ;D

* * *

**Crystal Leaves**

**I: Chase of the Goose**

**By: Five Sided Dice**

She watched as the pastel tones of sunrise did little to comfort her heart as the cold grass at her back continually reminded her of the past few months.

She sat up, and dazedly looked out at the now blue horizon, another flashback enveloping her vision.

**oO0Oo+oO0Oo**

"Inu... yasha...?"

"Inuyasha...?"

"Inuyasha!?"

**"Inuya_sha_!!"**

Not even a cricket replied to her as she continued on her rampant search for the hanyou. She haphazardly fought the tree branches and brush that clawed at her naked face, arms and legs. She stopped suddenly at a small clearing. A black void lie but feet from where she stood. A chill ascended her spine and she backed up into a tree. _'He... he didn't... He couldn't_.'

"You... You promised!" her tear-stricken voice sliced through the silent forest as the sun began it's ascent from the eastern horizon. She fell to her knees in strangled sobs, not noticing the void in front of her had all but closed in upon itself. All that remained was about a foot-sized pit of black in the center of an imperfect circle of dirt.

After almost an hour she had found the ability to subdue her tears, though she still lay hunched on the ground. Just as she was about to sit up, she felt something similar to a reverbration echo out of her body. The young miko sat up and leaned her back into the tree, gazing up at the blue sky of morning. A thought struck her mind and she was about to shrug it off disgustedly until she felt a strange sense of peace overtake her. _'But I don't feel sad any more. It was almost as if I had forced myself to cry_.' She violently shook her head and glared at the void, "No."

It was impossible, how could she not have loved him. After the two years of waiting. After defeating Naraku and using the completed Shikon no Tama to fix everthing that had gone wrong and to tie up the loose ends. After his promise of never leaving her. And yet, she felt no loving sorrow, no loving regret, no anger toward the hanyou who had left her for the fake shell of the older miko; she only felt saddened that her friend couldn't pull his mind away from Kikyo and at least find a girl that was of this earth. She realized it was his choice to follow the witch to his demise, for she no longer loved him. She almost laughed at her realization. Almost cried out in joy for having the bond broken, for setting her spirit free from a life of always waiting and always wishing.

She stood up just as she heard two voices calling her name in unison.

**0o0O0o0**

"Oh gods..." the demonslayer stood momentarilly in shock looking at the miko, trying to piece together the girl's resolution. The monk was kneeling infront of the young priestess giving her a look close to understanding.

"So, you've finally realized." It wasn't a question and the miko thought she knew what he was referring to. Kagome nodded slowly and gave a faint smile. The taijiya looked even more shocked, "But you _did_ love him _didn't_ you?" Kagome nodded again. "I _did_," she replied, matching the emphasis with a smile.

"We've saved Japan and probably even the world from Naraku's terror. So... Now what do we do?" The young priestess asked, honestly clueless of what their next step should be.

"I don't know." Miroku shook his head and gave a meaningful glance at Sango. "I no longer have the threat of the Kazaana, Kohaku is back to normal, and the jewel is no longer of this world. I guess that makes us ordinary people again. A priestess, a demonslayer, and a monk; not to mention Shippou and Kilala."

They all three stood, not wanting to give voice to the decision that they all obliviously came to.

"I... I guess that means we're through... We split up?" Sango whispered, glancing at her best friend, then her lover.

Kagome blinked back the well-known tingling sensation that erupted in her eyes, but failed as a single tear streaked down her cheek. She looked away, then looked back to her friends who had been sending one another silent glances. The miko then forced a smile, "We will all keep in touch, I just know it. I will keep on leaving home to come back here even though I have no real need to, I could never leave you guys forever. You are like my second family. But that doesn't mean that you two have to split up, ya know?"

An immediate blush struck across the tajiya's face, causing the monk to give a gentle smirk. Sango suddenly flared up, at the monk's displeasure, and knocked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. She bowed to Kagome, a faint smile played on her lips, "I suppose someone will have to keep this lecherous monk in line. We'll hold off on the goodbyes until we get to Kaede's village. I'll have to get Kilala... And... I was thinking Shippou too. I know it would be nearly impossible handling him on your own, especially if you'd have to leave him by his self when you went to visit your home... Is that okay?"

Kagome's heart lurched at this, but she understood. This time she wouldn't allow any tears to come. "Of course. Leaving three friends would be so much harder than leaving one." Though, she left out the fact that being separated from his mother figure would most likely be worse than leaving those three. He'd be okay, she would still visit them.

**oO0Oo+oO0Oo**

She shook her head, willing her mind to stop tormenting her like this. Standing, the young miko stretched her arms until she heard a faint 'pop', then turned back to the forested pathway she had recently been traveling on. The canopy of the trees provided shade from the midday sun.

After a while of walking she heard the gurgle of a stream not too far off from the pathway. She noticed it was downhill much more than the path, but continued on without hesitation.

When Kagome finally found the goose of her chase the dryness in her throat from the walking had become much more profound than it had before. She gave a short sigh and bent to the stream bringing her cupped hands under the water and back to her mouth.

After a few times of doing this, she felt a new presence. Startled, she looked up only to see a young girl in an orange and red checkered kimono on the opposite side the the stream picking various wild flowers. Kagome smiled, happy to finally see a familiar face. She let the water trickle through her fingers, but she continued to crouch hoping not to startle the girl. Where there was Rin there was usually Sesshoumaru, but...

Kagome immediately stood up and brought the bow to her hands. She knocked an arrow and aimed above the little girl, without hesitation she let it fly. The miko then placed another before even allowing herself to see if she hit her mark. She heard the little girl give a small cry as a youkai fell to the ground just inches behind her oblivious form. Rin gave a fearful glance behind her before her wide eyes came back to meet Kagome's. The brown irises suddenly lit up and she darted across the stream to halt a foot infront of the priestess. She bowed low, smiling, then emitted a 'thank you'. Kagome grinned, then noticed her bare feet were still emerged in the cool water, though the small girl seemed to not even notice. The priestess glanced around to find her yellow bag still propped on a nearby rock, "Rin, are you hungry?" The girl loosened her grip on the flowers she had picked and handed them to Kagome; nodding, she walked out of the stream to sit on a sun-warmed rock nearby.

With another smile, the young miko walked to her bag and started pulling out a few snacks she had packed, then put the flowers in one of the outside pockets so their heads could poke out. She walked over to the girl and placed three plastic bags on the ground. One was potato chips, another cookies, and the last was of pretzels. She held back a chuckle as Rin gave her a strange face, and Kagome opened a random bag. She swiped a pretzel out and handed it to Rin, then got one for herself and took a bite. The girl followed suit, and soon had a half smile on her face. "Rin doesn't know what this is," her adorable third-person way of speaking hadn't fully vanished it seemed.

"It's called a pretzel. Here, you want another?" Kagome offered her the transparent ziplock bag. With a small cooing sound, Rin grabbed the bag and picked out a particularly salty pretzel, stuffing it in her mouth. She made a face, and it looked like she was going to spit it out, but she swallowed and passed the bag back over. "It's too... Rin doesn't like it anymore."

After going through the same thing with potato chips, Kagome almost knocked herself over the head. Obviously... children always like cookies, especially chocolate chip!

"Oooh, I know!" she opened the last bag and gave a cookie to Rin, though this time the girl hesitated. "Will this one be bad too?"

Kagome shook her head 'no', "I should have let you try this one first. I know you'll like it."

**0o0O0o0**

"So, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked the young girl who had been slowly munching on cookies, the miko used the honorific since Rin always did.

The ten-year old girl hesitated for a moment, then started slowly, "Rin doesn't know. The last time Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama was when we were crossing a scary bridge. Rin--I guess it broke, I don't remember. I just hope Sesshoumaru-sama is okay!" The girl suddenly broke down and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. Kagome could understand fully; the demon was practically a father to her and he was the only family she had besides the imp, Jaken, and A.

The youthful priestess immediately took action, only glad that she hadn't wasted too much time before asking about the demon. She put the bags back in her pack and wrestled her arms through the straps. She put her arm through the gap between the bow and its strings and looked at Rin, "Are you ready?" The girl nodded in return, though it was obvious that she was clueless as to what they were doing. "I'm taking you to a close friend of mine. So I can find your Lord. Then I will come back to take you to him." The plan sounded good spoken aloud, but in her mind she pointed out all the obvious flaws. What if she can't find him? What if he's already dead? Maybe he's watching them right now, just waiting for his chance to kill her and take back Rin...

She subconsciously thought of this while she watched as Rin nodded in dismay and followed behind Kagome as they headed toward Kaede's village. _I'm just glad how close we are to the village._

"So, ye want me to watch over this young girl? Well, I believe the village would be overjoyed to watch over her, she'll have fun with all the other childr--

"No, Kaede. I have a feeling she'd rather just stay here with you." She threw a glance at Rin, the girl stood eying a few medicinal pots though not daring to touch anything, and lowered her voice. "I think something happened to her a few years back. She's not very trustworthy towards many besides Sesshoumaru."

Kaede's eyes doubled in size, "She's in the demon lord's care? Quite odd indeed. He's of cold heart, most directly toward those of human blood. And yet... Aye, I will leave it at that. I see that ye have need to find said Sesshoumaru. But, may this old woman ask, why?"

Kagome mentally froze, 'why?'. She hadn't even questioned herself. There was a possibility that she needed something to take up the hole that her completed mission had left in her heart. More than likely, though, it was the desire to help Rin, the girl who so much resembled Kagome in her younger years. Yes, she couldn't leave Rin all alone, and she remembered tell from someone about him being important to these lands, more so than just a child's father-figure and her late friend's half-brother; wasn't he the very lord of some nearby area? Of the entire West?

"Kagome?" the old woman's voice woke her from her reverie.

"Oh sorry, I kinda' phazed out." The woman seemed to have forgotten her old question as another came to mind.

"Are ye still okay with what happened to Inuyasha?"

"Oh, of course. I only wish sometimes that, as a friend, he were still here. But I understand, and I'm not going to have any remorse over something that I had no control over. I guess I'd better leave now. The quicker I go, the quicker I get back." She waved and stepped through the doorway before the woman could remember the earlier question that was yet left unanswered.

* * *

**A/N :** Woot! I finished the first Chapter! Yay-yeah! ;p 

Please, please, please, please review! Heh, that is if my story deserves such a wondiferous reward for bein' such a good puppeh.

If it does, here's the pet shop where you can buy it some good ol' Scooby Snacks(disclaimer: Nor do I own Scooby Snacks T.T)... Just follow the arrows of evil--I mean loveliness!

**II**

**II**

**II**

**V**


	2. Finding the Lost

**A/N :** Haha! I'm very happy that I was able to get this one out so soon! Although it is quite short, hadn't you rather read a wee bit shorter one, then wait just a while to read another one; or would you rather me write real long ones and make you wait for weeks? Heh, either way: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** This one is the same as the last one. Well, actually it's not since I'm saying something totally different... Um, yeah, anyways. I do not own anything pertaining to InuYasha.

* * *

**Crystal Leaves**

**II: Finding the Lost**

**By: Five Sided Dice**

**Last Time:**

"Are ye still okay with what happened to InuYasha?"

"Oh, of course. I only wish sometimes that, as a friend, he were still here. But I understand, and I'm not going to have any remorse over something that I had no control over. I guess I better leave now. The quicker I leave, the quicker I get back." She waved and stepped through the doorway before the woman could remember the question that was left unanswered.

**This Time:**

She had found herself back at the stream from earlier, but she didn't find anything else.

A sudden wave of idiocy came over her and she gently bit the inside of her lip. _'How could I have forgotten to ask her where the bridge had been? Even if she wasn't sure, a possible direction could have helped me on this wild goose chase.'_ She crossed the stream, disengaging the cliche, and noticed that the youkai body had not been touched since they were last there. That could be both good and bad. She scrunched her nose at it's smell and bypassed it to stop at a half-visible pathway into the woods. She gave one last look at the green scaly skin of the lizard demon before concealing herself beyond the tree line.

After almost ten minutes of walking another wave of idiocy drowned out her other thoughts: _If there's a bridge then it has to be there for some reason._ Where did Kagome find Rin? By a stream. What do most bridges cross? A body of water.

She abruptly pivoted on her heel and quickly retraced her steps.

Upon closing in on the point of her destination she felt a small almost-unidentifiable thing tickle her senses. But she long knew what that feeling meant, and she readied her bow incase the creature that lie ahead be a foe. _It probably found the carcass of that demon. Great._

Kagome slowly stalked toward the direction that the yoki was coming from, then hesitated when she heard the sounds of someone eating very un-mannerly. Actually it sounded more like a some_thing _rather than a some_one_, but who was counting when it came to viscious demons? Kagome gave an invisible shudder as a quite gore-filled image graced her thoughts. Shovelling them out of the way, she concentrated on the moment's task. With a determined glare, she knocked an arrow and pulled out of the trees, making sure there was plenty of distance between herself and the youkai.

She glared across the clearing to see a brown creature hunched over the body she had felled just hours before. Its hindquarters were faced in her general direction and its brown tail swished happily as the wolf demon ate. Maybe he was rather hungry or had really bad senses, but the wolf youkai still didn't seem to notice the miko's presence.

_Well,_ she thought wryly, _let's just make him more aware of who he's dealing with!_ To be honest, she wasn't thinking much about the deadliness of the okami; she had become friendly toward a lot of them due to the fact that a close friend of hers was the leader of a whole pack. She lowered her bow and put a hand on her hip, "Hey you! Be more careful next time! I could have purified you!"

Maybe Kagome really had gone insane in that instant, or it simply could be the fact that Koga had sworn to kill any wolf of his that touched her made her numb to the fear of wolves, in all possibility the theory that wolves don't understand humans could have been lost on her.

Either way, she should have thought a bit more into this tactic before actually playing it out.

The wolf immediately let out a feral snarl and jumped around to face the priestess. Blood dripped from his jowls like venom, his yellow animalistic eyes glowed with a predatory rage. _Umm... Hehe..._ This time her shudder was much more visible, and it was not lost on the wolf. She was afraid and he hungered for her fear. The wolf let out a low menacing growl and she saw his hackles rise. If she were in a less threatening position she would have marveled at the instinctual reaction from the wolf.

But this was most definately not the time.

She cursed lightly under her breath and replaced her arrow from before. She pulled it back tightly and held it a second before she felt the familiar surge of power and saw a transluscent pink lace around the tip of the arrow. She aimed and was about to let it go when she saw a faint ripple of the muscle in the youkai's front shoulder.

She held her breath. In that instant she knew he was too fast for her. Sure, she could let the arrow fly, but he would dodge it; the effort would be futile. Kagome quickly put together a new plan, placing the arrow back in her quiver, and outstreching the bow infront of her like a shield. The same pink glow from before made its new home on her bow.

The wolf didn't hesitate, he dashed to his right, vanishing into the forest. The youkai made little to no sound; he seemed like a totally different demon than he had upon first inspection.

Kagome quickly and gracelessly turned to her left to face the closeness of the forest. She backed up a few steps and stiffened her hold on the newly pink weapon, making sure the whole frontal of the forest was in sight, so no matter where from the forest he came she would spot him.

What she didn't count on was the harsh splash of water that errupted from behind her.

* * *

**A/N :** Ooooh cliffie! Yays. Chapter two ish up. For once I have a bit of an idea about where I'm going, so it's all good. ;p

Next chapter will be quite interesting, I'm looking forward to it as much as you! XD At least I hope you are...

Follow the cutsie li'l arrows!

II

II

II

V


	3. Mister Hero and Miss Distress

**A/N : **

Five:Yes, this is chapter three. No, you are not hallucinating.

Radiac: ...

Five: Okay maybe there was no point to that but... The song I refer to this chapter, 'cause I can do that, is 'Holding Out for A Hero' by Frou Frou. Yup, the very one that plays during the end credits of Shrek 2!! I just recently remembered that song and got it. Hehehe.

Radiac: You know you can be a real idiot sometimes, right?

Five: Umm... Right?

Radiac: Yeah, okay, just checkin'.

Five: Anywhoo... Wait! I just thought up somethin' that's actually quite interesting if you think about it. Question- What's the official way to spell said 'anywhoo'? I just spell it whatever way I feel like at the time.

Radiac: Oh, Lord...

Five: What!? I was just askin!

Radiac: -cough- Cue the story!

Five: Wait! One more thing! If any of you want to meet Radiac just read my Oblivion story. And--

Radiac: Five has always had a thing about wanting to make an A/N sub-story. Please bear with me here... Now, cue the story!

* * *

**Crystal Leaves**

**III: Mr Hero and Miss Distress**

**Five Sided Dice**

**Last Time:**

What she didn't count on was the harsh splash of water that errupted from behind her.

**This Time:**

Kagome's eyes flashed in surprise and she turned to face the enemy, but suddenly lost her breath. Or, better yet, the breath was knocked out of her by an unimaginable force. She blinked and tried to turn her head to see the new addition to the plot, but she was braced rather tightly against a very stable object. Her breath by now must have felt overly-exerted as it hitched in her throat. She felt a strong arm latched to her waist, she felt the warmth of a body that obviously was connected to the arm, and faintly heard a heartbeat against her ear; and she could almost identify the metallic scent of blood.

_My blood? Is it my blood?_

For some reason the first thought was about mentioned blood origins and not so much about who or what it was that had 'caught' her. Then it came, surely.

_Who or what is it that has caught me?_

She then noticed the stream that still lay in sight, meaning that she had not been whisked away into NeverNeverland or Wonderland or even Disneyland for that matter. Upon even further inspection she noticed the wolf was not the one that held her in such a harsh grip. How did she know this? Well, said being stood in clear view across the stream, tail flashing vehemently.

_Hum... Well, this could be... good?_

The internal idea blew away like a leaf as the wolf youkai lunged clear across the water and directly at her. Her first instinct was to protect herself with a pink-enflamed bow. Though, said bow seemed to have disengaged itself from her company upon her capture by the mystery 'thing'. However, she realised her left arm was still in full control of its nerves and normal capabilities. Without hesitation she summoned her powere as quickly as she could with her raised arm and palm pointed outward. Maybe, just maybe, like that first day with Miss Centipede she could use the miko powers instilled in her being to--

The sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed delicately touched her eardrum; for some unknown reason she had always loved that sound. Oh, how simple, but it seemed to always give her an almost habitual tingle in the tips of her fingers. As if her powers reacted to the noise on their own. Her hazel eyes caught the glint of steel as it languidly seemed to float a few inches infront of her body in a possessive manner.

_If I do say so myself, I believe this 'thing' is trying to protect me._

Kagome mused only slightly before she was jolted back and to her right a few yards by her so called protector like a marionette.

_Gawd, this is torture! If I can just--_

And then she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. A white-clad figure materialized infront of her, and for the second time in less than five minutes her breath hitched. Her eyes grew wide and she saw the spiked armor over his left shoulder, the white strecth of fur over his right, and the long silver hair gleaming in the midday sunrays. If ever there was a time for her to be happy to see the Lord of the West, this would be it. Then, it hit her like a book over the head.

_Why in hell would Sesshoumaru--oh, great, powerful ruler of the Western Lands--save _**me**_!? There's gotta be a catch. I just know it, he's gonna kill this wolf and turn on me, then maybe he'll hold me hostage and demand the tetsusaiga for my return. This _**cannot**_ be legitimate compassion._

She let the thought slide and tried her legs, annoyedly finding them quite rubbery and impossible to stand on.

_Gah! What _**else**_ could happen!? ... Wait! No, nevermind I said anything._

She gave in to watch the short battle end in the wolf's uninteresting demise. Sighing she watched as the daiyoukai sheathed his Tokijin and turned to her with a less than normal stare. He stalked up to her and reached out his right hand to her; Kagome above all noticing that his left arm was growing back from the wound Inuyasha had inflicted around three years back. Then came the shock of such a polite gesture, such shock overcame her that she didn't even move to take it. In fact, she didn't move at all. Her hazel eyes were wide with combined confusion and something along the lines of fear.

_This is _not_ Sesshoumaru. Nope, this is Sesshiko; eternally unbeknownst twin brother to the feared Lord of the West. Oh, the tragedy. If only they had known one another sooner, maybe Sesshiko could have rubbed such good manners off on Sesshoumaru and saved everyone a big headache! dramatical sigh_

_Okay, maybe not. Even if they were twins they would not have the same exact clothes and fiercely eerie golden eyes._

She mentally shook herself from her reverie in time to see the Lord slowly lifting his hand away with an awkward--Kagome growing even more uneasy--look on his face.

Not wanting to make him angry with her, she gently placed her small hand in his large, clawed one. His eyes flashed with something indiscernable, but it quickly disappeared as he easily righted her to her feet.

"Um, thank you." She smiled hesitantly catching an indistinct nod and looked away, faking embarassement, then her eyes caught the earthy color of her bow. Oh! Her bow was snapped in two, only still connected by the thin material that made up the string. Momentarilly forgetting about her saviour, Kagome rushed over to the poor thing lifting one of the pieces off the ground, which succeeded in dangling its counterpart in the air a ways. She wasn't quite sure why she was showing such interest in the little wooden short bow. If she thought about it, there was slight sentimental value to the bow; for it was the very weapon she had managed to hang onto since the battle with Naraku--roughly a year prior.Or maybe she used it to simply distract her from the deranged daiyoukai that now stood soundly behind her.

_Might as well get this over with. I am truly curious as to what changed him into a new 'man'._

She dropped the bow as if it were a piece of valueless trash and turned to face the very tall, very--almost-obnoxiously so--handsome dog demon. She hated to admit that fact, but he was hot. If she were back in high school and had the same mental capacity as back then, she might have made a list of the tope five hottest guys she had ever met. And guess what? Yes, Sesshoumaru would be, sadly, number one. Then somewhere around there would be undoubtedly Inuyasha, then Koga to some degree and whomever else she decided to throw in.(Bankotsu and Hiten! -cough-)

_Ack! What is wrong with me! My attention span, or lack thereof, must have dwindled exceptionally in the last ten minutes._

She thwacked herself on the head, mentally of course, and looked questioningly up at the youkai lord. "Uh... Well... Yah see, I was." She stopped herself before she made a complete fool of herself. Either the shock from earlier action has rattled something in her brain loose, or she had truly become embarassed. She bowed her head for only a moment, collecting her thoughts, before raising it again. That same natural look of determination rested over her as a whole.

"Thank you, but why'd you help me?"

It seemed a sensible enough question to start with.

"I felt obligated to, since you were clearly going to die if I had not taken action."

_How quaint._

"Oh. Okay. Um, why are you out here?"

She had not gotten the complete facts from Rin, so she decided to straighten it out here and now.

"I was curious of the same."

_Or... What?_

"You mean you don't know, Sesshoumaru?"

Hah! Really, did he?

"Why would I lie about something of such importance." It was not a question. "How do you know my name, ninjen?"

"Err... Uh, I've known you for years. You known, I'm the one who was always with your half-brother Inuyasha?"

_Right? I am Kagome, aren't I? Wait... I question me being me just 'cause a stupid dillusional taiyoukai forgot? Keh. Wait, that's what Inuyasha says--said--not what I say. Though it is catchy._

Another mental knock over the head and she was good as new.

"Inuyasha? Half-brother? Who, are you, human?" His voice had become a note threatening. Just a little more time and it would be a few notes. Who knows! It could become a whole symphony, just wait.

"I am Higurashi Kagome. Miko of the Higurashi Shrine."

Some reason she felt entitled to try and explain it as easily as she could.

_What if Sesshoumaru really did forget all of this? Rin had said the bridge must have broken, so maybe... Maybe Sesshoumaru... lost his memory from the fall?_

She closed off her thoughts for the moment, intent on listening to his reply.

"Well, Higurashi Kagome, I do not know if I trust your words, but I myself do not remember such things that have become of me. So, for now, I will allow you to aid me in remembering."

Kagome tried to catch some begrudging tone in his voice, some horrible anger at lowering himself to be helped by a human, but her hook was empty. Her eyes alit with a slight sparkle. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it first sounded when he had said it.

Sure, Sesshoumaru is still Sesshoumaru, but if he has lost the blunt of his arrogance and hatred of humans--well, that would just make this almost bearable.

* * *

A/N: Oh! I'm so happy about your reviews! Maybe it's not a lot compared to... Well, a lot, but I am proud of the few I have(love you all!). And I hope you guys are happy about this chapter, I for one was a little uneasy typing it out. I wasn't so sure how I would make his 'new' attitude or how much he should forget, so I just had to wing it. I mean, he has to lose _some_ of that arrogance if Kagome were to ever love him. 

Wow, I never would have imagined myself typing all of this out in one sitting. I've noticed there were a lot of 'maybe's in here, but I couldn't think of something to take its place, so for now: Maybe!!! Hah, anywhoo, _maybe_ a lot of you can type out chapters and chapters all at once, but I have to take breaks and get ideas and such. I usually go by sudden urges to write a certain sequence, so I always have to wait for that, unless I want to waste valuable time trying to _**think. **_I mean seriously, how primitive! Pah, thinking! That really is a good 'un.

P.S. I reread the first bit... and that about the wolf not being the one that had caught her... Well, I suppose I was kinda thinking that the wolf could have transformed into his humanoid form and get her. 'Cause... Sesshoumaru has two forms. And, I'm sure Koga has two forms, although we never see it. And... Yeah I hope you jumped off my train of thought before it crashed.

P.S.S. Review bunnies love... well... reviews! The meadow is right below the wee arrows below hither.

II

II

II

V


	4. Dogs, Wolves, and Witches!

**Crystal Leaves**

**IV: Dogs, Wolves, and Witches! Oh, My!**

**Five Sided Dice**

She rested her back against the wooden wall of Kaede's hut. Just being there was enough to calm her almost completely frazzled nerves. After only spending an hour with the Lord of the West, on the way back to the village so she could think over the predicament, she was already contemplating allowing him to roam the lands forever without a memory.

_Seriously, it would be a little funny... Heh... No. I couldn't do that to Rin! He doesn't remember her yet, and it would be terrible to see the girl sulking all the time. Gah! That no good stuck-up demon, he won't even man-up enough to come into the village. Well...he's the one missing out on Kaede's cooking!_

She closed her thoughts off right as the smell of said cooking reached her nose.

A little while later and Kagome was practically finished.

"Oh, Kaede, you should sell this stuff. You would make a killing."

"Hehehe, nay, girl. Life is not all about riches, it is about other things. I take great pleasure helping those in need, especially ye, Kagome."

"Well, thank you very much anyway! At least I don't have to pay for it... Hm..."

"What is it ye be thinkin' of?"  
"Oh. Well, I kind of feel bad for Sesshoumaru, ya know? It must be hard to lose your memory. Would you mind too terribly if I took some of this food to him?"  
"Oh, of course not. Ye better be careful, now, it's getting mighty dark out."

"I will, I'll be back later." And with that Kagome quit the hut with a few select delicacies--meats to be exact. She followed the path up the road until she came to the edge of the forest. She felt the dense pressure of his youki at the edge of her mind, and soon she was at the egde of the forest. A few more steps took her to a tree in which she sat down against.

She acted as if she didn't even noticed he was there. With a faint smile, she sat out the wooden bowl and plate beside her and continued finishing off the piece of bread she had brought with her. It sooned turned too dark for her to see the land overly well, but to her it was just fine. It was actually quite comforting, having--probably--the strongest Demon Lord in Japan sitting just feet from her. A strange thought, that, but it was as true as her name was Kagome.

She was only slightly startled when a deep voice came steadily from the demon perched in one of the many branches of the tree at her back.

"You came back. Why?" His tone was monotonous as always; no matter how much of his memory he could lose, of course he couldn't forget that all-too-true 'this Sesshoumaru is bored and you shall suffer in some way or another for it' tone.

Kagome only continued to smile and munch on her bread for a moment more before she slowly answered," I am not too lowly a being to join you, am I? I hope this food isn't too unworthy either... That would be a shame." She made a little 'tsk'ing sound with her tongue as she shook her head. Knowing that he heard her and was most likely staring a hole in the back of her head at the moment for it. The thought some reason made her want to laugh.

She only heard a faint un-Sesshoumaru-like sigh emit from one of the branches above her head before a flash of white and he was sitting next to her.

_Aiiee!! Gah, I was at least expecting him to curse the human race a little first. Or maybe take a jab at the late InuYasha. Something! This is sooo weird. Deep breaths, Kagome, deep breaths. In and out. -sigh-_

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure of your actions. You most obviously come to accompany me, and yet you ridicule me with sarcasm. Your reasons dispute with one another." His eyes were narrowed fractionally as he stared a hole into the side of her face this time.

Kagome was a little confused by this answer. She would most definitely have to get used to his new attitude about things. She was used to the 'if this Sesshoumaru is anything but sure of himself then you shall suffer in some way or other for it' choice of action. _It seems with losing some of his edge he shows more of his thoughts. But... Wow..._

"Oh... I'm sorry. This--it's just a little strange, and I'm still getting used to it. Forgive me." _Ehh... I hope that's a good enough answer...?_

"Hn. So this is the food you spoke of. You brought it all the way out here for me. Why?"

_Great, now I have to give an answer for __**every**__ decently nice thing I do for him. Optimism, Kagome, optimism. Yes, at least he's not killing me for being nice. Absolutely! That is a great aspect of the situation!_

Without her noticing she had obviously nodded at her thoughts, drawing the unwanted attention of Sesshoumaru. Again.

"Now you are nodding to yourself. You are a very strange ningen."

"Yes, I get that alot. Except they've usually spent more than an hour with me before they say that..."

_Great, my mental capabilities seem to be going downhill from here. Ugh! Maybe this is why, talking to myself __**cannot**__ be healthy!_

_At least you are not talking to youself out loud..._

_But I did nod outside of the confines of my mind!_

_The bright side is that you are not in a mental institute yet._

_But that is because they have not even been invented in this era!_

_Very true._

_Yes I know, now-- Wait, quit talking, Kagome. Annnnnnd now._

"So, umm... Did you want any of what I brought? I made sure it was all meat; I had a feeling that you wouldn't much like human food like rice and vegetables."  
"It smells human-made. This Sesshoumaru shall try it, but know that if I die, then you shall die first."

_Was that a joke? How would I die before him if he died already?_

And so he did try it, and thankfully he didn't die. Err... mind it too bad. Or, he didn't spit it out, so that could possibly mean he didn't mind. Either that or he had rather dashing table manners. Kagome felt she had the need to mentally salute him for not killing her over him trying food made by a 'ningen', even though it was his own choice and all... to not kill her--and to eat the food.

And then she mentally hit herself on the head. Again.

After a while of silence, Kagome's silence a little more awkward as she sat there should-to-shoulder with the fiercesome taiyoukai who could have killed her in less time than it took to imagine dying by his hand had he so wished it.

"Well, okay, I see you're finished. I think you are finished? Well, maybe I'll just take these back to Kae--"

"You are rather indecisive."

"Well, I didn't really know if I was bothering you or... something... So, yeah... Heh.."  
"Hn." _Indecisive; obviously, _he agreed with his first assumption.

She decided against leaving for the moment. Sesshoumaru didn't seem too bothered by her presence. And, though she hated to admit it, but she easily grew into a more comfortable silence as she stared out over the dark blackness, the stars twinkling above with a crescent moon shining brightly with a slight reflection in the rice fields that surrounded the village. The scene was calming and she found herself leaning back against the tree more and more until her mind went blank with sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She woke up what seemed like seconds later, thought it was honestly hours, in Kaede's warm hut with the scent of breakfast wafting over her prone form. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then remembered that she hadn't beecn asleep in Kaede's hut to begin with.

_Oh, how embarrassing! Kaede had to go all the way out to that tree and get me! Now I feel absolutely terrible... Wait, how could Kaede carry me all the way from there? I mean, she is a sturdy woman but... She's not __**that**__ strong! _

Her half-asleep mind raced in circles, until--

"That Sesshoumaru, ye were right when ye said he's changed. Maybe he has lost his memories, but who said it was for the worst?"  
That comment and the food that suddenly appeared infront of Kagome's face woke her up rather quickly.

"Se-Sesshoumaru brought me back?"  
Her jaw must have dropped a few feet further open than she had meant, for Kaede gently bopped her over the head with her wooden spoon and 'tsk'ed her about her posture, before replying.

"He stayed only long enough to give ye to me, then he was gone again. It does not seem like much, but before he would not have set foot in a human village. Much less while carrying a sleeping human." She shook her head, which had a strange expression on her face before motioning toward the food that was still sitting untouched infront of Kagome's face.

"Eat, girl, before ye get sick."

Without another word Kagome was shovelling the food in, gracefully-shovelling the food in, of course.

Suddenly a thought struck her dumb," Oh, what about Rin? Does she know? Is she devastated? Where is Rin? Has Rin said anything about the whereabouts of Jaken or Ah--"  
"Hush, Kagome, all is fine. Rin has made friends with one of the more polite little village boys and has been playing with him all morning. It was so late that she did not even know that Sesshoumaru was here, and she did not say much about the Jaken imp and the Ah-Un creature."

"Okay, well, I guess that I'm finished here."

Kagome stepped out into the bright light of noon and looked around at the little village before she turned down the familiar path leading to the forest. Though, instead of going home, this time she was meeting Sesshoumaru, or so she figured that he would be at the tree she had found him at the night before. But she didn't feel his energy. Only when she had finally reached the tree did she feel youki, though it seemed to be coming from far away. She glanced around the area of the tree before her feet began heading toward the place her senses had marked. The closer she came, the more obvious it became that it was Sesshoumaru. Then her feet stopped when she came to a clearing with said Demon Lord standing in the middle of.

"Where did you--"  
"Youkai," he interrupted simply before throwing a glance over his shoulder at two dead wolf demons which looked precariously similar to the demon that tried killing her the day before.

Her eyes followed his, then," Are those from the same pack? As the one from yesterday?"

"Yes, though they do not belong to the packs in the north."

Kagome was about to give a reply before she caught herself.

"Wait, how do you remember that? But... nothing esle?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to have thought the same thing, as he looked up at her with a slightly tilted head and a far awar look.

"This Sesshoumaru does not understand either."

Then he turned to focus back on the wolves. There was obviously something more important about these wolves than just 'kill and walk away'.

"These are rogues wolves, though they are of the same klan. That is never good." He ignored how his mind seemed to call up these facts, and yet it didn't call up any other facts.

"They seem to be intrigued by... you." He turned back to Kagome to gauge her reaction.

And he was not to be let down. Her eyes widened and her jaw seemed to lower about an inch.

_Quite over dramatic,_ he thought with an inner smirk.

"W-whoa. Why me!? I'm nothing special! I can tell you _that_ right now." Her eyes flashed, then she seemed to take it more seriously.

"I no longer have the Shikon no Tama... And I don't have InuYasha's big mouth causing all sorts of trouble... So why **me**?" All of this was said in a low voice as if to herself, though of course Sesshoumaru could still hear her.

"We seem to have company," his voice brought Kagome from her reverie, and she noticed another youki coming nearer. It was coming fast.

Sesshoumaru had already taken up a stance infront of the little miko and then it was here. In all of its dust-tornado glory.

Somehow the demon had managed to completely ignore Sesshoumaru and had taken Kagome's hand for hostage as he bowed down infront of her, thus making her have to bend down some so as not to break her arm. Sesshoumaru had already figured the demon was of no threat and decided to observe with slight amusement.

"Uh, Koga--"  
"Kagome! I missed you so much; I'm sure you felt the same. So how has my lovely flower been? Dog Breath hasn't harmed you any has he?"

"I-I'm fine, Koga." Then...

"Wait." Koga then turned around to meet face-to-face with none other than the Lord of the West, all the while dragging Kagome and her trapped hand. He turned back around.

"Where _is_ Dog Breath? And why is this Sesshoumaru guy here?"  
"Koga, InuYasha followed Kikyo--"  
Then Koga was once again distracted. He sniffed the air tentatively and frowned. He completely let go of Kagome's hand and stalked over to the two dead youkai.

Then he full-out laughed.

"Heh, that's what you get you bastards for not joining my pack when you had the chance!" His smirk disappeared as he went back to Kagome.

"You're not hurt are you? Those bastards better not have touched you!" He then began a light scent test just inches from Kagome's face.

"Okay, at least I don't have to worry about that."

Kagome got the faintest idea about Koga at that moment,

_Is he bipolar? He must be. Yep._

"Koga!" She had to all but shout at him to finally pay attention to her.

"Yes, my love?"  
She was breathing a little harder by now," Koga, InuYasha is gone. Sesshoumaru here has lost most of his memory and I am helping him to remember."  
"Things sure have been busy since I last saw you... How long ago was that anyway? Surely I've seen you since the final battle with Naraku..."

"You visited us sometime before InuYasha left, I think..." Kagome thought out loud.

And Sesshoumaru had been silent through the entire scene. At first it had been largely humorous, but by now he was getting tired of the big circle these two were running--this was not the time to think over the past.

"And so, here we are," he ended their thoughts almost sarcastically. "Wolf demon, you obviously knew these youkai. Explain."

Koga completely ignored him once more," Kagome dearest, why **he** here?"  
"Koga, I already told you that I am... aiding him in remembering." She couldn't think of anything other than 'help or aid' to satiate the demon lord's pride, so it would have to do.

"Right." He turned to Sesshoumaru as if the demon hadn't been able to hear their conversation in the least.

"So, how did you lose your memory?"  
He was about to answer with something along the lines of 'I do not remember, genius', but decided to just ignore Koga as he had ignored him.

His tall frame stepped around the wolf and looked at Kagome. Which he faintly noticed had caused her to blush a little from the major attention she was gaining from two strong male demons.

"What do you believe should be our next step?" his smooth voice caught the attention of Koga as well, though not in the same way.

"Hey, dog, I was talking to you!" Koga all but huffed out as his lean body took up the small space between Sesshoumaru and his Kagome.

"And you leave my Kagome alone, I've decided that she's coming with me. Naraku's dead and InuYasha is too. There's no longer a **reason** for her to **stay** here anymore." He lifted his head in some show of dominance and turned around to grab Kagome's forearm. He had taken only a few steps with the baffled Kagome in tow before the pristine white wardrobe and the jet black armor of Sesshoumaru blocked his way.

"She is her own being, the miko can decided for herself. If you have to wait to take her when she is in shock, then you show your ability of seduction quite well, wolf." His tone was frozen and icy, yet it dripped with molten fire.

Koga had stopped with wide eyes, but recovered quite quickly.

"Move out of my way, I claimed her years ago."  
And before Kagome had a chance to correct him, Sesshoumaru had pulled Toukijin from its sheath and held the sword an inch from Koga's throat. She even heard Koga gasp and flinch as the energy cracked and sizzled around the blade so close to his neck that he felt his skin burn.

Then Kagome was all over the situation. She roughly pulled her hand from Koga's grasp and stood between the two fighting 'boys'--careful of the blade of course--with a hand resting on either one's chest.

"Now I've had about enough of guys fighting because of me. If it's not InuYasha and Koga, it's InuYasha and Naraku, Inuyasha and Shippou, or Koga and one of his pack members. But now I've got you two!?" She took a deep breath and dropped both arms as she closed her eyes. She stepped a few feet back and stared at both of them icily, before," Now, we need to talk about these wolf demons."  
She listened as Koga agreed and watched Sesshoumaru barely nod.

"Now, that we've come to some sort of agreement why not go back to Kaede's so we can have a better place to--"

And then, as if Kagome didn't already have enough on her plate, the wind changed direction. She noticed Koga stiffen and Sesshoumaru glance up.

"Wind Witch," Koga spat.

**A/N: Yes, I was going to leave it off uhh... about half-way through, but I just felt it would have been way too boring of a chapter to just leave it there. :D Hehe. Well, I'm still trying to figure where this story is going, but I have a faint idea. If anyone wants to give ideas to implement into the story I'd be all for it, as long as they were good ideas of course. ;p**

**Five Sided Dice**


	5. Enlightenment Beyond

**Crystal Leaves**

**V: Enlightenment Beyond**

**Five Sided Dice**

Kagome's eyes widened greatly as said demon dropped gracefully to the ground, placed her feather back into her hair, and bowed with a flick of her fan before Kagome.

_The whole thing is like a dance... As usual._ she thought absently before giving a faint smile back to Kagura.

After the defeat of Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were released of their hold by Naraku and found their hearts inside the castle of Naraku. Since then, Kagura had kept a sort of information relay with Kagome for sparing her life. And they had become something akin to friends during the past year or so.

Koga was about to pounce on the demon, until Sesshoumaru, who had by then noticed the non-threatening intentions of her, raised his sword aloft to stop him. Again. Then only received a low growl in return as he watched Kagura closely.

"Lady Kagome, I bring news." Kagura stated politely.

"Kagura, we could use your help, I think. Would you follow me?"  
Kagura nodded," Of course."

So Kagome led her more-than-strange group through the less-than-surprised-since-they-were-oh-so-used-to-it-by-now-village and into Kaede's hut. By the time they were all settled around the fire--with many curses, obligations of Koga; many threats, by Sesshoumaru; and many times that Kaede had to relight the fire, due to Kagura getting a temper with one of the males and unsettling the wind in the hut--Kagome almost wanted to crawl back in her sleeping bag and forget all about discussing the wolf youkai and whatever Kagura had news of. Not to forget it was slightly crowded with all of the demonic auras seeming to fill the hut overly much. O.V.E.R.L.Y. much. Meaning that Sesshoumaru did not seem to want to draw back his youki, and since Sesshoumaru did not want to Kouga did not want to either or else it might seem he were afraid of Sesshoumaru's power; thus leading us to Kagura who allowed her youki to run free as well since she did not easily trust males ever since Naraku. And here was Kagome with her Miko energy subconsciously trying to fight off the youki of three powerful demons; since of course Kaede had decided to leave after relighting the fire after the sixth time.

Kagome gave a violent huff and buried her face in her hands, which actually seemed to work as Kagura and Koga immediately began watching her with quickly shutting mouths and Sesshoumaru merely closed his eyes. When she uncovered her face she seemed to be back in working order and began the discussion.

"Now, Kagura, would you please?" She said this politely.

"Ahem. I have received much news as of late. Their have been large groups of rogue wolves sighted moving quickly from the North and spreading around the countryside. There has also been word of a certain human who thinks he has been 'elucidated by the gods' and 'instructed to cleanse the land of the wicked'. Of course, his feeble human mind believes such things from a most-likely intoxicated dream. He also believes that said 'insight' meant that he should slaughter every demon he comes across."  
She hesitated a moment to allow it to sink in, faintly hearing the discreet snort of doubt from the taiyoukai.

"I would care not of such things usually, but this man has killed... hundreds of demons by now. And I do not speak of the meager mindless demons who are no larger than a small dog. He has slayed one of the sons of the Dragon of the South."

At this Sesshoumaru seemed to pique up measurably as he watched the Wind Witch. He, for some reason, had knowledge of this Dragon of the South. It was strange how his memory came so fleetingly. And it was unnerving as well.

Kagome seemed to be contemplating something, then...

"So, I believe we should visit him. Maybe he is possessed?"

"No," Kagura stated without a doubt," His aura was said to be as pure as any holy man. He is just misdirected. Though, as I said, he has an unexpected strength. I don't know how you would fight him..."  
"Oh, well, I didn't really think to fight him. I believe that I could change his outlook on this... I mean, not all demons are bad, and I know this first-hand!"

Koga smiled at her comical mood; she had always been too optimistic about those who had no hope otherwise.

"Kagome, what if he doesn't change his mind?" He asked suddenly.

"Then, we just might have to beat some sense into him!" She gave a smirk and made a fist while pumping her right arm in the air.

"So," she began," where is this guy?"

Kagura traced a perfectly painted nail over her bottom lip as she sorted through all the things she had uncovered.

"The stories began with him starting in the east, then obviously he must have gone south. From there I am not sure, but I can only guess he is heading either towards our direction here near the west or he will go toward the north--maybe to quell the wolves."

Then Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. His tone was monotonous--surprising--and measured.

"I would agree with your latter conclusion. If his mission is to slay youkai, then I would be led to believe that he would go to the North, for that is where most of the recent havoc in the demon society is pouring from."  
Then, they all seemed to unanimously agree upon a certain goal. Their next step in planning was the 'when' and specific 'where's.

They had decided to split up into two groups, after even more debate than usual.

Koga of course wanted to be with Kagome, but Kagura was afraid he would try something with her new friend-ish. So Kagome voted to go with Kagura; then there was absolute tension between Sesshoumaru and Koga. That would not work, unless Kagome wanted to see Koga next with his head on a silver platter. Then, Kagome offered to go with Sesshoumaru, but Koga complained that Sesshoumaru would try and 'take his woman from him'--which of course was _utterly_ idiotic-- and that Kagura was an 'evil bitch centered on ruining what was left of the wolf's decent life'. Kagura had no qualms with it though, and Sesshoumaru did not mind either since he had already expected to be travelling with Kagome somewhat if she were to help restore his memory. And so, that was how the travelling arrangements were made. Despite a few wolfish setbacks.

By the time everything was over and through with it had become the afternoon and though Kagome really wanted to stay the night at Kaede's hut _again_ she knew that they had already wasted too much time. She packed up her meager belongings into her NEW yellow--she couldn't stand to not get another yellow bag since her old one had grown on her so much--bag and was ready to go in no time. Thankfully she wore jeans and a normal t-shirt, so she would be comfortable enough for a long trek through the woods. A long, long trek through the woods.

Group A (the miko and the taiyoukai)had chosen to go on a less distinct trail to the north. It was a path steered more towards between the noth, south, and west so that it would be a more general area to intercept information and to check manually.

Group B (the wind witch and the less-than-happy wolf demon)were to go drastically north. It made sense since Koga controlled most all of the north and it would be much easier to investigate the 'case of the mysteriously appearing renegade wolves'.

And that was how each mission was divvied up between the groups.

**A/N: Muaha! Okay, so yeah. This is not what I was expecting to turn out, but it did. I hope it was a good enough chapter! OOh, now I'm stoked to see what happens, too! Hahaha. Well, the story seems like it will be split in some points between Group A and Group B(XD), but--dur--more of Group A.**

**I really hope the idea of the 'enlightened one'(and the **_**groups**_**) isn't too stupid, I came up with it real quick since I didn't think that wolves would be a big TURNING POINT to the story. Well, I'll figure something special about the man. ;p Meheh.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. :D**

**Five Sided Dice**


	6. Parting Ways and Starting Days

**Disclaimer:** "Do not own InuYasha," says the author.

**Crystal Leaves**

**VI: Parting Ways and Starting Days**

**Five Sided Dice**

Kagome gave a sheepish smile to Koga as he took her hand inside his again.

"Never worry, my flower, I will not get hurt. And if I hear that that dog dared to put you in any danger I'll slaughter him myself." He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her hand and was gone in a tornado of dust before she could give her meek reply.

"That wolf is too blind to see."

She turned quickly to the Taiyoukai who she had not noticed was standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"He does not take rejection at all, I assume?"

Kagome frowned in thought, "I've tried everything I can to get him to understand I don't like him like that. He just thinks that I'm not ready yet, but infact, I will never be ready--for him."

The Taiyoukai continued gauging Kagome's facial expressions. She was most definitely not lying, as he had already known.

"He will understand when you pick your suit."

"I hope so... But, I have no other 'suits' that I could consider anyway."  
"Then, you must wait. As will he. I shall warn you now: the only way he will leave you is if he finds the one that he can have a mutual relationship with, or if you find yours. No amount of words have the power to disengage a youkai who has chosen. Only another chosen can do that."

Kagome looked sullen for a moment before she shook herself into action.

"Okay, I guess you're right. I think it's time to go, ne? They already have much less land to cover than us, so we need to pick up the pace." She gave him a smile and walked past him down the trail that headed east. She pushed lingering cynical thoughts of his good-natured attitude about this whole mess to the back of her mind and concentrated on not stumbling down the unkempt pathway.

Though she could feel the ever present surge of his yoki, the silence behind her was unnerving, so she threw glances over her shoulder once in a while. All the while he walked a few paces behind her, looking straight ahead or at the sky. He never looked at the surrounding forest, as she did. He was obviously less nervous about walking through a dark never-ending forest than herself. Although he could kill anything in the area just by looking at it, Kagome couldn't help but fill her head with terrifying things lurking in the shadows. And as the night filled in even closer to her, she slowed herself until she could almost feel the dog demon's body heat at her back. As strangely as it seemed, as outrageously idioticly insanely stupid of a feeling it was, she felt safer with him close. And even more completely ignorant an idea, she didn't care. Oh, sure, she wasn't about to hug him or hold his hand, and even though his demonic yoki and the pure aura of her priesthood clashed, and no matter how cold and detached he was from her, she felt warm inside compared to the cool dankness of the surrounding wood. Maybe later she would be cursing herself for having such childish thoughts; but now she was living in the moment. And 'Now' was all that mattered in Kagomeland.

And then his deep, frosty voice scared her from Kagomeland so badly that she visibly shivered.

"And what is your purpose for walking directly infront of me, Miko?"

_I wonder, is he possibly bi-polar? No, wait, that's me._ Maybe he was being tolerable to her, but he was definitely not becoming chummy with her.

"Oh... sorry. I-uh... I'm not a fan of--er--darkscaryforestswhenI'malone." She tried at a low giggle, but her heart wasn't in it this time.

"Ah, but you are not alone, are you." It was no question.

"I suppose so... but..."  
"You are afraid of the dark? You were not afraid the night before," he replied cynically.

"Yes, but, you were with me, and the village was so close, and I know InuYasha's Forest so well. This--this is different."

"I am with you again. The village would have been of no help to you if you had been in danger. Knowing a forest is not the same as knowing what resides in the forest."

"But my mind doesn't work that way. I can't just tell myself to stop worrying and I'll stop worrying. I wish I could do that, but I can't... And... yeah."

To that he did not reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few more hours or so Kagome was too fatigued to continue. Just as easily as she began walking, she stopped. Her legs buckled beneath her forthwith without any warning other than the incoherent screaming from her legs that she had to stop that very second.

"Ow," she muttered lamely, peeved at herself for not having the strength to keep pace with the demon lord.

Said demon lord continued to a tree and gracefully placed himself beneath it. He said nothing regarding her lack of stamina, only rested his back against the solid trunk and watched her with incandescent stolid eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered almost to herself and crawled as carefully as she could, for her legs, as close to him as she dared. When she felt satisfied with her position she removed the yellow backpack from her back and pulled out her sleeping bag. She placed it close to him but far enough away so as not to bother him with her presence too badly--_Although,_ she mused sarcastically,_ I'm sure I've left a grievous stain on his prime existence as it is._

She joyfully crawled inside without any words to her demonic traveling companion. And the second her head hit her built-in pillow she was deaf to the waking world.

The inu youkai looked on, as he was practically immune to the urge of sleep unlike the miko near to him. He listened to the beasts of the night, although to him they were a solace unlike--once again--the miko near to him. He knew they would not dare to draw close.

He pondered over the day's events and what tomorrow would bring. At the rate that they had traveled today they should be able to reach the first village by the afternoon.

Also, he tried to check his mind for any new memories that he might have gained over the past few days. He drew only blanks. And so after a few more hours of thought the taiyoukai decided to rest his mind until the ningen decided to wake up. He realized that it would pan out to be hours more before that happened since she had pushed herself so hard through the night. _The miko is stubborn; I will give her that, _then decidedly closed off his thoughts until said miko awoke.

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me for my tardiness and for this chapter being so short in comparison to most of the others in this story. I've been steadily working on it, so I hope it turned out good enough. Hey, a short chapter is better than making all of you wait another however many weeks or months, ne? 

Reviews are always happily accepted and loved, but I can understand if you're too lazy. I of course have a minor trace of it... minor, I say!


	7. Ways of Handling Predjudices

**Crystal Leaves**

**VII: Ways of Handling Predjudices**

**Five Sided Dice**

The morning's light in her eyes, the sound of birds in her ears, and the tell-tale feeling of a foot in her ribcage all greeted her as she swam through her drowsy dream-state to the shore of awakening. "InuYasha... sit..." And then it hit her and she rose out of her sleeping bag like a zombie. _That's right. InuYasha isn't here; it is Sesshoumaru._ And with that she fell back into the warmth of her sleeping bag to stare straight into the eyes of the demon lord himself.

"It is time for you to rise."

She mentally scoffed at him, then replied simply,"I know."

"That means to get up."

She mentally rolled her eyes at him, replying,"I know."

"Then do so."

She physically sighed in exasperation before rolling onto her belly and pulling her knees beneath her to her chest. She lifted herself off the ground into a kneel and looked sleepily about herself. _The forest is green, the sky is blue, Sesshoumaru is - as usual - pristine, and Kagome is a wreck, _her mind faux-rhymed before she made herself stand to fold up the sleeping bag and put it away. After the job was done she reached into her bag to search for her compact brush and a ponytail holder. After a few swift pulls of the brush through her hair she tossed the object back into the bag and put her ebony hair up into the ingeniously useful elastic band. Then she brushed her fingers through her hair and hefted the yellow bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go, then."

She glanced to see him silently nod in ascent and then they were off. It was slow going since Kagome couldn't think of any way of making 'can I ride on your back' sound more decent than that. And she was sure that he was too prideful to offer it. The good thing, though, was that she was able to enjoy the scenery without getting a headache from motion blur.

As usual the greenery of the forest around her, the blue sky above her, and the almost non-existant pollutants of this less modern time made her feel alive with energy. Her blood sang with happiness as the normally boring walk for anyone else of this time reminded her of how delightfully disgusting her time is. Well of course there were the wonderful inventions of her own time that the Shingoku Jidai did not have; like running water, hygeinical objects, and instant ramen; but those were only minor drawbacks when she was able to visit her time to gather those necessities as needed.

Some hours later...

The dog demon and the priestess found themselves coming upon a village directly to the east of InuYasha's forest. It was larger than Kaede's village, but still not anything related to a city in any degree. It had many shops which, even though Kagome is most defintely not materialistic, delighted her. She had gathered plenty of money through her travels; money in which she did not even want, but felt the need to be polite and accept those who offered; and she knew that she was in need of a few more supplies.

At first Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru was going to take a detour through the woods and meet her back on the road, but when he continued walking by her side she had to be a little awestruck.

"You are going to walk with me through this village?"

"Would having a demon accompany you in public hurt your pride overly much?"

Maybe her tone was a little more unbelieveable than she meant it to be, for his answer was nothing like she meant to imply.

"No, no! I just--I mean. I thought you would not _want_ to be in a human village. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be rude."

In short: Sesshoumaru was perplexed. Kagome had stopped him at every turn of his trying to figure her person out. No matter what, it seemed, she didn't try to offend. She cared what people thought to a certain degree, and yet she stayed completely true to herself and her beliefs.

"Hn." It was a sound of acceptance; and she sighed in relief of it. Having to deal with a dog demon who lost his memory is one thing, but having to deal with a dog demon who lost his memory and wants you dead is a complete other.

They stepped into the hustle and bustle of the village. The many sweaty bodies didn't smell very nice and the shouting of shop owners did not help any either, but it felt a little bit good to be in such a mass of people. Though she had a feeling that the 'good' of it wouldn't last so very long, so she wanted to finish what she had to do before she got too grumpy.

She and Sesshoumaru were walking silently through a less crowded area when Kagome saw a shop that sold a few goods that she needed. Happily she glided up to it and with a huge smile was about to ask for a few things when the shop owner suddenly placed a wooden sign on his counter that read 'CLOSED' in archaic kanji.

"Wait! Wait, I just need a few things! Please, you are the only shop that I've seen selling what I need." One hand was balled up to her heart and the other was outstretched as her face immediately took on the puppy pout.

The man gave her a pompous look, "Sorry, Miss, but the sign says closed. I don't do business with the likes of you."

"Th-the... likes of me?" she stuttered confusedly.

"Yeah, you."

He pointed a ragged finger at her stolid companion, "See that thing? I don't deal with anyone that hangs around their type."

Her eyes widened and a million emotions went through her mind. Perplexity, bafflement, outrage, sadness, that-one-emotion-that-makes-you-feel-like-you-wanna-kill-someone. But she had no chance to run with any of them before--

A striped hand reached through the little opening in the shop above the counter and latched onto the man's neck.

He was calm and cool and he had a little hint of a smirk on his lips, but his eyes were seething.

"I would suggest that you start your end of the conversation over from the beginning. Now then, Kagome?" His muscles still flexed up his arm as he held the man's neck just tight enough to show him that he meant business.

"Um... Sesshoumaru?" Her eyes were still wide. Yes, the man was a jerk, but she really did not want to cause an unnecessary scene.

He looked at her, and that was all the push that she needed to continue.

"Oh. Uh. Sir, could I buy a few items from your shop?" Her voice was meek, but she looked at the man hopefully.

And the man in turn nodded--as best as he could with a hand grappled to his neck.

As soon as he complied Sesshoumaru released his hold on the man and stepped back a foot to watch the scene further play out.

He heard a few muffled whispers from onlookers around them, but he didn't mind. They revolved mostly around what just took place, but a few strayed to more private matters.

"That girl... is with that demon?"  
"Looks like it."

"If only she were human..." one man stated dazedly.

"_She_? That is definitely a _he_. And wow. What a he he is," a woman replied just as struck.

"I really feel bad for Juro, but he has always been warned about his predjudices. I guess he was lucky that that girl has a hold on that demon."

"Yeah, I wonder if it's her pet or what?"

"That huge thing? It would have to be a bodyguard."

When he saw that she was finally through stocking up and she rejoined him he voiced his decision for them to leave the town minutely.

"Hm? Why's that?" She looked up at him with her head tilted the slightest degree to the side.

"We have all the needed supplies and I tire of these humans and their unconcealed whispers about my person." As he was Sesshoumaru, he himself did not feel the need to whisper his opinion; and as if on cue a few people quickly both looked and backed away.

"Hehe..." She laughed nervously and headed back for the road with Sesshoumaru walking companionably by her side.


	8. And Some Memories Do Return

**Crystal Leaves**

**IIX: And Some Memories Do Return**

**Five Sided Dice**

A few uneventful days passed where all they seemed to do was walk and sleep--or at least that was all that the miko seemed to do. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was always on the alert sensing for threats, disposing of said threats, bringing back edible meat for the miko to cook for herself, answering unending questions from said miko, and keeping the miko from toppling over any random cliffs; all the while without the need of sleep or provisions.

"Oh! Oh! Finally I come in handy!" She started, a smile adorning her features.

"Hn." He answered simply as a human traveller was seen walking towards them some yards ahead up the trail that they had adopted to walk on hours before.

She waited until they were a little closer before she waved him over with a questioning smile.

The man seemed to hesitate before actually complying and slowly coming to a stop a few feet infront of the pair.

"Hm?" He questioned, his brows furrowed in what seemed to be worry.

"Sir, have you heard of the man they call 'the Prophet'?"

"Why do ye ask?"

"Well, we're sort of looking for him. We... need his aide," she hesitated.

"I don't know if I should help ye on that..." he threw a fearful look at the Lord of the West, then looked back to Kagome.

"I-I-I don't want to cause any trouble for ye, but I don't think the holy man would be very acceptant of the aide of a demon..."

_Oh no. If I don't do something quick Sesshoumaru is going to step in. And then... Well I really don't think it would go too well... _Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip for the slightest moment in thought before looking at the man as if she were about to cry, "Well... I really don't know what to do then. Sir, we really, really need to find him. It's extremely important."

The older man's eyes widened in terror; he had never been very good with crying women. Ever since that damnable day that he married his wife.

"Okay, okay. Ye little miss, just calm yerself down." He walked a few steps closer so he could better explain the directions.

"Just keep following this road and you'll soon find another that crosses over it. Do not stop at that one, but go on to the next. There you'll take a right and keep heading north until you get to a village. The Prophet should be there, and if he isn't then he'll be at the town directly north of that one." He bowed with an apologetic smile and with a more quick pace he continued down the path, giving himself a wide berth around Sesshoumaru.

Kagome glanced up at the stolid lord at her side and smiled sheepishly before walking forward. "So that turned out okay..."  
"Hn."

She pondered for just another moment before she stopped and pivoted to face the demon to her right. He in turn stopped, but continud to stare straight ahead.

"You know, I really don't understand why you can go saving me one moment and then ignoring me the next. It doesn't make any sense."

"Hn."

"See! Like that! Can't you reply to me with actual words? Have you finally realized that I am so far beneath you that I am unworthy of you wasting your breath on me?"

She gave him a moment to say absolutely nothing and then she muttered something in English.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he then looked at her, but she defiantly ignored it and began walking once more. She took approximately one-point-six steps before she felt a firm hand plant itself on her right shoulder.

"Nani?" He stated with the very least hint of a cool trim to his voice. "What did you say?"

"I said idiot," she scoffed at him, and then continued to repeat it once more in English.

She felt the warmth of the hand leave her shoulder and a sigh escape the demon behind her.

"I suppose that you do not understand that I am trying to discern certain indispensable facts while you walk about distracting me."

"Eh... No, I didn't know that. So what things are you trying to figure out?"

"The first would of course include this ningen that we are after, the second being the wolves, third would be disecting the truths from that man's falsehoods. The things that I must think about are unending."

"Wait, you mean that man lied to us?!"

"Not completely, but to some degree, yes. I have concluded that most of what he said was honesty, though instead of going to the second crossing we must stop at the first."

"Oh. So. Okay, now that we know where to go I am going to ask you some questions."

Another sigh, but this one of acceptance.

"What are your last memories?"

He paused to think clearly before replying. "I am unsure."

"Well, do you remember that you have... had a brother?"

"Tell me, what did he look like?"

"Hmm... InuYasha... He looked somewhat like you, except that he was only a half-demon. His hair was long and white, always unkempt, and he was forever determined with fiery golden-brown eyes. He wore a red kimono called 'the Kimono of the Fire Rat'; I remember him saying that his mother gave it to him..."

"InuYasha... And his mother, what was he name?"

"I remember him saying that her name was Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped walking to Kagome's astonishment; she watched, wide-eyed, as he seemed to have some internal battle.

"I... zayoi? That... ningen..."

"Um. Yes, she was of course a human..."

"She... she seduced my father. She made him _die._ She made him die and he left me _just_ as he had left my mother decades before." He shuddered with anger. He stood there tall with his eyes closed and his single hand clenched painfully into a fist as blood flowed down from the fresh punctures. But he was immune to the minor pain as he tried to calm himself.

"Se...Sesshoumaru?"

"_Silence_. Ningen," he bit out with barely reigned in rage.

And Kagome stood there helpless. She was somewhat afraid but mostly she felt some unknown emotion of a cross between sorrow, sympathy and apprehension. She took a shallow step closer to him and reached a hand up to rest her palm flat against his strained bicep. At first he didn't seem to take notice of her. Then he opened his eyes just enough to corner them at her; red was slowly becoming dilluted.

"Why must you still stand there? I smell your fear, why do you not run?"

She was at a loss for words. For some reason she got this sudden impulse to hug him, but she was afraid that he may not take so kindly to the friendly gesture. So she stood there dumbly with her hand on his arm. Her bright brown eyes looking into his normal color of citrine. All that she could think of else to do was smile, so she did just that.

He held her gaze a moment longer before directing it to his arm and where she was trying to comfort him. He released his fist and held it up, the palm just inches from Kagome's face.

"You see?" His eyes flashed to her face, gauging her expression again. Blood still dripped slowly from his healing hand, but the marks were still there.

"This could easily have been you, miko."

She smiled again and pressed his hand down to rest back against his side.

"I know. But it wasn't me; I'm not afraid of death. I hate to see anyone in pain like that... I only wish there was something that I could do." Her smile slowly turned into one that held more sadness than happiness. She didn't even notice that her hands were still holding his as she looked at him seriously.

"There is nothing..." he said before his legs lost their strength and he came precariously close to falling ontop of Kagome.

"Kya! Whoa, whoa!" She broke into action and tried to half-carry him to a tree a little off of the pathway so that there weren't any onlookers. She just barely made it before they collapsed against the tree. It wasn't the most decent of positions she found herself in as she was practically straddling his lap, but that was quickly fixed and she squirmed off of him to kneel at his side.

The back of her hand flashed to feel of his forehead. He didn't seem to have any fever and as far as she knew demons didn't grow ill like humans. But something _had_ to be wrong! A taiyoukai didn't just collapse for no reason!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can you speak?"

"Hai."

"What happened?"

"Hm. It is unknown to me."

"Well. Is there anything you need?"

"I would... very much like for you to be silent."

"Oh. Okay then..." The miko looked at him doubtingly but soon decided to lie back against the tree beside him and keep watch. _He must be exhausted after almost two weeks without any sleep that I know of and then getting so overly stressed out about InuYasha's mom... I wonder if he's hungry too? Well... even if I were capable of knowing what he wanted and how to get it I just couldn't leave him here alone like this._

And with that she made herself cozy; pulling a blanket out of her bag she threw it over herself and _accidentally_ on Sesshoumaru as well. She then looked around, hearing all of the sounds of the forest and seeing the smaller animals continue along their way as if the miko and taiyoukai weren't even there. It was actually very peaceful and when night set in she could no longer hold her eyes open.

**A/N :** So, yes. Some minor fluff! :D I suppose. Well, I really have no idea how long this story will go, but all good things with Sesshoumaru must come gradually. He just wouldn't stand for a human fawning over him all of a sudden. ;p


End file.
